


Will You be Home Tonight?

by QueenieLacy



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Ricky is swamped at work and doesn't have time for his boys. Cristiano and James decide they don't like being ignored and decide to do something about it.





	Will You be Home Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone that read Sudden Realizations. It was well received so I decided to write something else about this threesome. Enjoy!

"...and then Miguel said that Neymar was better than Uncle James and that's why I slapped him." Junior explains over breakfast.

"Aw, I'm glad you defended my honor." James says and Cristiano looks up from his plate and frowns.

"You can't just slap people when they insult us or disagree with you." Cristiano tries to teach Junior.

"But why not?" He questioned and James nods.

"Yeah, why not?" James eggs on and Cristiano Senior rolls his eyes.

"You're bad influence on my son." Cristiano jokes and then turns to his son. "And if I get anymore calls from the school about you slapping someone, I'll take away your tablet for a month." He threatens and Junior let's out a dramatic gasp. James turned to whisper in Junior's ear, but it was still loud enough for his father to hear.

"Don't worry, I'll sneak you the tablet." James promised and Cristiano rolled his eyes again.

"You're a horrible influence on my kid." He repeated again before going back to eating his breakfast.

James laughed as he continued his talk with Junior, explaining the best way to slap someone when Ricky walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning." The eldest member of the family spoke as he entered the kitchen, head down and eyes on his phone as he typed an email. Ricky was busy at work now that spring had rolled around and everyone was working out to get that summer body. Nike wanted new marketing material and fresh ideas for its range of products. He was overworked to say the least.

"Good morning, your breakfast is on the table." Cristiano said and motioned to the plate on the table in front of the empty chair.

"Can't. I have to go. I'll see you later." Ricky explained and started to turn and walk away.

"I made breakfast." James blurts out, lying about who really made breakfast. He knew they all loved one another equally but he also he that he was Ricky and Cristiano's baby. They'd do anything to make him happy and they hadn't had breakfast together in a long time. James really wanted Ricky to stay. They watched as Ricky stopped in his tracks. Cristiano could tell he was having an internal battle with himself. He needed to go to work but he didn't want to disappoint their baby. Ricky turned around and walked over to the table. He grabbed the toast on the plate and then walked over to James.

"Thank you." Ricky spoke and gave James a kiss on the forehead before giving Cristiano and Junior kisses. "I'll see you later." He repeated before leaving the kitchen and walking out of the house. Cristiano turned to see Junior and James looking down at their plates and picking at their food, sad that Ricky left in a hurry. Cristiano cleared his throat before speaking.

"Come on, finish up and then we'll take you to school." Cristiano spoke in the cheeriest voice he could muster up before returning to his breakfast. He just hoped Ricky would come home at a decent time tonight.

* * *

 

The day went by quickly for James and Cristiano. Practice went well and when they picked up Junior, there were no reports of any slapping incidents. This made Cristiano happy but James was kind of hoping that Junior would be able to use the slapping technique he taught him at breakfast.

They arrived home to a empty home which was becoming more and more common these days due to Ricky's work. It was James's night to cook so while he took control of the kitchen, Cristiano helped Junior with his homework. Once dinner was ready, the trio ate together and tried not to focus on the empty place at the table. After dinner, they played outside with Junior until it was his bedtime. They got him ready for bed and tucked him in before going back downstairs to watch TV. Both Cristiano and James kept taking glances at the door, hoping their love would walk through it. Hours went by and there was no word from Ricky and watching the door became too depressing for Cristiano.

"Come on." Cristiano said as he stood from the couch. He took James's hand and led him upstairs into their room and into the master bathroom. "Strip." Cristiano demanded and James did as he was told. He took off his clothes and watched Cristiano turn on the shower. "Get in. I'll be right back." Cristiano said and James nodded as stepped into the shower after he was finished undressing. The hot water felt nice running over his muscles and loosened him up from practiced. After what seemed like forever, Cristiano emerged. He was naked and carried some items in his hands, but James couldn't make them out because of the fogged up glass. The door opened and Cristiano stepped into the shower.

"What was that all about?" James asked and Cristiano gave him a smirk.

"You'll see. Let's shower first." Cristiano said and then grabbed a towel and soap and started to wash James. He washed his front, taking the time to wash and stroke at his cock, getting James rock hard before turning him around and washing his backside. James let out a moan when he felt a soapy finger at his hole, pushing in a bit and then pulling out. James felt his legs shake as Cristiano continued to tease his hole.

"Don't tease me like this papi." James begged and heard Cristiano laugh behind him.

"Come here." Cris moved them under the sprayer to rinse off, pressing sweet kisses to James's neck as the soap washed away from them. Cristiano then turned off the water and helped James out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and gave it to James before going over and grabbing something. He turned back to James with his camera. He smirked and pointed to the camera. "Want to put on a show baby?"

* * *

Ricky typed away at his keyboard as the clock on the wall ticked away. It was a couple minutes past midnight and he still had a pile of work to get through. It seemed as if it was never ending. He heard his phone buzz again and looked over at it. It first buzzed about an hour ago but he was too wrapped up in is work to look at it. It continue to buzz every few minutes, notifying him of a message he needed to respond to. Ricky decided to take a quick break to respond to it. He stretched and rubbed his eyes before grabbing the phone and looking at it. It was a text from Cristiano. Ricky would be the first to admit that he hasn’t been the best partner to Cristiano or James, but it was just because of the new marketing material that needed to be out. The company gave him so much work to do in so little time. He felt bad about neglecting his family and when all of this was over, he was definitely taking them on a vacation. He opened up the text and saw that it was actually a video. Thinking it was a video of something cute Junior did, he clicked the play button and started watching.

_James moaned as he steadied the camera and a clear image of a nude Cristiano came into view. “Come get this camera papi. I can’t keep it steady” James spoke, his voice husky and filled with pleasure. Cristiano moved closer to his and took the camera from James. He turned it around and focused on James and Ricky finally new why James was moaning and breathing heavily. James’s legs were spread wide and three of his fingers were inside him. His hard cock laid against his stomach and precum dribbled from the head onto his stomach. “Fuck, Cris.” James moaned as he curled his fingers and rubbed against his prostate._

_“What do you want?” Ricky hears Cristiano ask from behind the camera. He can imagine the dark look in his eyes and the lust in his voice sent a shiver down Ricky’s spine._

_“_ _I want you inside me.” James answers and Cristiano chuckles as he rubs James’ thigh with his free hand._

_“What if I want to taste you first?” Cristiano asks and Ricky lets out a moan that matches James’s._

_“_ _Fuck, yes, please.” James says quickly and pulls his fingers from his hole. He takes the camera from Cristiano and puts it on his him. “Put your mouth on me.”_

_Cristiano slowly slides down onto his knees and kisses along James’s thighs until he reaches his entrance. He let his tongue slowly lap over his hole. Ricky could hear James letting out moans and a string of dirty words as Cristiano pleasured him._

_“Oh my God, Cristiano.” James moaned, one hand running through Cristiano’s hair as his tongue lapped at his hole. James gripped his hair and pulled him back. “Fuck me please.” He begged and Cristiano smirked up at the camera._

_“You want my cock baby?”_

_“God, yes.” James responded and Cristiano stood up and took the camera from James. He positioned it on his cock as he took hold of it and lined up with James’s hole. He rubbed his cock against James’s hole and started to push inside of his baby and then…the video ended._

“What!” Ricky exclaimed as he tapped on the video. “No, no.” He repeated as he tapped on the video and it just started over from the beginning. He needed to know, to see what happened. He needed to watch Cristiano pound into James and hear their moans. He needed to see more of his boys. Ricky bit his lips as he looked from his phone to the pile of paperwork on his desk. His head was telling him to stay and finish his work but he cock was telling him to get home.

His cock won.

* * *

Ricky pushed open the door to their bedroom and saw his boys on the bed, naked. James was laying on top of Cristiano. A layer of sweat glistened on their bodies which signaled they weren’t far removed from the activities that were in the video. He quietly stripped himself of his clothes and crawled onto the bed. James stirred first, turning his head to see Ricky climb onto the bed.

“You’re home papi.” James spoke as Ricky leaned over to kiss him. “We missed you.” He added.

“I miss you both too.” Ricky confessed before moving to kiss James again.

“Looks like my video worked.” Cristiano piped up. “I’m glad you’re home tonight.” Ricky smiled and leaned up to kiss Cristiano.

“I’m glad I’m home too.”


End file.
